


“You’re more than just a one night stand.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 40





	“You’re more than just a one night stand.”

His gaze was so intense it woke you up. Not that your slumber was that deep, it was more a nap after yet another round, but it was still impressive he could stare at you so hard it made your senses aware. You yawned and stretched, remains of your and his body fluids flew down your thighs, shamelessly spread and exposed. Shanks’ only hand swept along one of your legs as you bent it, the wetness staining his curious fingers.

“You’re still here?” You cooed, half teasing, half surprised. Propped on piled pillows, Shanks was ogling your body - your beauty, the remains of love you had been making in a span of last few hours, marks he left on your skin, everything. His good hand moved from your thighs up to eventually rest on your breast. He gently kneaded it, from time to time pinching your sensitive nibble, fiddling and pulling the -yet again- erect nub. You purred, feeling the pleasure pooling in your lower abdomen anew. 

With ease, he rolled on top of you, his already hard member rubbed against your slit a few times before he found the right angle and buried himself deep within you. Your stretched, wet and still filled with his cum cunt made lewd sloshing noises as he was looking for a right angle and depth, short thrusts dragging out sighs and mewls out of your lips.

Finally, letting a ragged and satisfied breath, he found what he was aiming for and rested on top of you. With his hips still, Shanks licked along the bite marks and hickeys he left on your collarbones. Peppering your body with open mouthed kisses, he reached your lips and kissed you passionately, humming into your mouth as if he finally tasted a candy he was yearning to try. 

“Hey,” he murmured and playfully bit your bottom lip.

“Hey,” you sighed back, arching to get a more comfortable position. He sneaked his good arm underneath you, fiddled with your hair as he supported your head before nuzzling up to the crook of your neck. You lazily ran your fingers up and down his spine. Low chuckle tickled you as his breath grazed along your skin.

“Why did you ask me if I’m still here?” After a long and comfortable moment of silence Shanks decided to return to a conversation that hadn’t really started. “Why were you surprised I didn’t leave?”

“You always leave.” There was more sorrow in your voice than you intended, the old anxiety grasped your attention and settled well. Truth to be told, you never couldn’t decide if you had been okay with the way matters had been between the two of you or not. “You know, as if each night was the only one.”

He lifted his face up, chin resting on the valley of your breasts, his piercing gaze devouring your soul as your eyes met each other. Silence, unsettled and heavy, fell on your heads like dark skies. He frowned, clearly various thoughts and words springing to his mind.

“You’re more than just a one night stand.” He eventually confessed, the grasp on your hair clenching. Half in a rough, half in a possessive way he pulled you up for a kiss. His hips, so far motionless, shot forward. You mewled, feeling his cock finally moving, finally giving you something more than a sporadic, lazy pulsing. 

The pace steadily picked up. Starting from slow, deep thrusts, Shanks was taking you more and more roughly, sloshing of your juices following the clapping of his body against yours. The heat inside you was increasing as well, with each move of his hips, with each powerful thrust of his cock you were entering the stairway to heaven one more time, you couldn’t even tell exactly which one, too lost in yet another moment of ecstasy coming your way. 

“Fuck, your cunt is so wet.” Shanks didn’t let you go, holding you tight in the embrace of his only arm while pounding you deep into the mattress, the power of his hips and weight of his splendid body almost pushing the air out of your lungs. “You like when I fuck you like this, don’t ya, (Name)?”

Sounds of pleasure were your answer. So sensitive from previous rounds you chased your high at an alarming rate, calling out his name like a pagan chant towards the god of love. Shanks rested his forehead against yours and, even if you thought it was impossible, he screwed you even harder, even faster, even deeper. At this point you knew you would be so sore the next day you would spend in bed only.

And you knew that it was good.

Your orgasm was almost painful; the feeling of him deep inside, him hitting the spots you had already forgotten you could have stimulated literally threw you out of your mind. You saw white and arched with such fury he had to hold you in his arm with all the power he had. By the way his hips shot together with you, by the way his nails sunk into your shoulder you knew he followed you almost at the same time.

“I love you.” He breathed out collapsing on you, still buried in you, still holding you, still crazy about you. 

Surprised, you brushed his hair away from his face - and met his eyes, full of love, dedication and tenderness. You barely held a need to cry down your throat. Did he just-

“I love you.” Shanks repeated, kissing droplets of sweat away from your flustered face. “I love you so much I don’t wanna go anywhere. I want to stay here.”

“Stay.” You kissed him as well, your lips sealing the promise. “Stay forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
